comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-07-13 - Batcave battle
Terry is in his standard batsuit. Last few weeks in the Family he has been keeping his activities to stopping more or less small time and petty crimes. This allows him to avoid the larger crime families, and avoid getting in the way of investigations by Batman or others. It's also been giving Terry a great chance to learn the lay of Old Gotham. Lot easier than he expected. He's kept the suit's strength and abilities dialed down to normal human levels. And other than the boot rockets and Arm wings Terry has been doing his best to keep most of the suits powers and abilities under wraps as per directions to the old man. Right now Terry has his hood down as he is uploading video data he captured to the batcomputer as well as going through active case files to see if he can help solve them with information he had from past cases. The main thing on the screen is a new suit of armor, the final touches are being placed on it before it is going into production for him. Red Hood is actually riding his supped up motorcycle into the Bat Cave. He doesn't bother with disabling the alarms this time. He just sets them off as he moves in, though he avoids the traps. He knows his way around, but he isn't a trusted member apparently. The wheels squeal as he comes to a halt at the parking area, the lights coming on in that area in response to his presence. His brown coat hangs heavier than usual, and he appears geared up. Red Hood kicks the stand down and slides off his motorcycle, heading along the bridge toward the bat computer as he frowns. That is NOT Batman nor Carrie nor Cassandra there, and it doesn't look like the replacement or Damian. What the.... Even as Red Hood moves with thumps of his boots, he already pulled out a gun to point it before he pauses a decent distance away, "Who the hell are you wannabe?" His own red metal helmet makes his voice vibrate slightly. When The alarms go off Terry instantly pulls his cowl down and locks the batcomputer. Terry will watch as the motor bike comes up, as he stands at the ready, his suit of armor will protect him. Then when Jason appears in his classical asshole stance with Guns drawn. "This family has two rules, No Guns and no killing Jason Todd. So drop them or I'll take away and break your toys." Terry stands at the ready moving away from the batcomputer, last thing he wants is for that to get damaged and come out of his pay. Terry analyzes the guns in Jason's hands appraising the danger and threat, minimal threats. Unless they are like .500 Smith and Wessens loaded with Armor penetrating rounds. Chances of those rounds getting through the surface of his suit is slim to none. Terry is very serious he adheres to the codes of this family iron clad. "And I am calling you a lair. I'm a killer and proud of it, and there is one other killer at least in this household, and at least one other person that keeps a gun. So you don't even know the people that live here and grew up within these walls. If you did, you know Jason is long dead," his tone pissed, "Let me show you how pretender." Red Hood knows Alfred keeps a shotgun in the house, and he knows Damian Wayne is also Damian al Ghul, an assassin and killer. He has watched that boy behead someone with a sword. In either case, an unknown calling him by his birth name is enough to make Hood ballistic, let alone that someone wear a suit in the same of a bat, and being at the Bat Computer like he is trusted and someone close to Batman. Yep...saying he sees red, be an understatement. The love and hate that is Red Hood when it comes to Batman. Enough rambling! Now for the action! Red Hood starts to shoot without seeming a twitch of muscle except to pull the trigger. However as soon as the first bullet is free, he is on the move and using the bullets to test the armor and as a distraction. His other gloved hand is already performing a sleight of hand move to get something from his jacket. Terry is good at pissing people off that is for sure. Terry is also on the move, he's not able to dodge the speeding bullet as he bullet hits the red batsymbol right where his heart is and it bounces off. Moving as he says, "Big mistake. When you join this family you never kill!" Terry know for a fact that Damian is a lethal little bastard, and that Alfred has the shotgun. Moving with expert speed as he wants to try and get away from the expensive equipment. with perfect nightvision Terry can see him reaching for something under his jacket as Terry throws a Batarang intending to allow hood to duck and it catch him on the return. Lifting up his right hand terry will fire off a Batdisk like a gunshot fires. Lunging through the Cave Terry is working to get to cover so he can vanish with the suit's cloaking system and get Hood from behind. Red Hood is moving and then...dodging like a mother f'er! So, the guy has tech and tricks up his sleeve, but so does Hood, and he goes old school style! He pulls some acrobatic moves that might remain Terry and Nightwing's old training videos has his body twists, flips, and moves through the air as if born to it. Though if compared to the real Nightwing, the skill level difference would be noticeable. Nightwing could make angels cry with that body of...well, the moves that is, the MOVES people. But as Hood comes out of one of his rolls he tosses a circular metal ball toward where the ammo is coming from and there is a slight beep and then BOOM! Let's just say, any tech near it will be very unhappy, because that was an explosion people. The security is NOT happy. Hood doesn't stop moving though, because he's already pulling something else out as he continues to counter. He looks kind of like a gun, but not exactly...his back is fine, but the coat and some of the armor beneath it is sliced right open. As the suit detects ball thrown Terry will keep moving. Sadly he's not fast enough to get out of the way of the explosion with a diving roll. As objects explode A number of pieces of Shrapnel hit Terry's suit and the belt. Instantly Terry says, "SLAG!" Because the HUD he has says, //cloak disabled//. So moving almost like Nightwing himself he lunges at the Red hood. Instantly his boot jets fire off as he rockets through the air at Red hood hopefully at a speed that will catch the Red Hood totally off guard. Terry also unloads from his hands two flying batqarangs that snap open flying through the air. Sadly the semi wild throw will make one of them land in a gas canister and then make it explode rocking the Batcave. Dick Grayson has not been seen around these parts lately, he is hear to rectify that situation. He pulls into the bat cave in his car and then he notices a fight happening, he might not always like Jason but he knows him this other guy, well he could be a Syndicate doppleganger. Nighting springs into action. He lunges at teh unknown Bat, "I knew one of you would try to hit here. Not sure which one you are but your mine." And Red Hood grunts hard at the impact, the mini-gun he had dropping from his hand and going flying. Good thing, using that while in contact with metal would be BAD! It was a sort of tazer device, or rather deadly electrocution. The NOT funny kind. Even as Hood goes flying back and more explosion happen, he pulls not a gun, but a knife. A very special knife that can cut through Batman's armor and even his grapple lines like butter. And he goes to use that to get the armored Batman off him, "Slag yourself pretender!" The knife is aimed for the ribs. Dick may actually be saving Terry's life, as that knife may just go through... Terry actually turns and Angles as the knife slices into the protective cover of the suit. Thankfully the kick to Terry makes him roll. Cutting the jets to the boots. "Slag it, Greyson! Jason pulled a gun on me!" He tries to get through with Dick and then he processes what Dick said. "Slag it. Activate full power." And at that point as Terry rolls from the kick and flipping with near inhuman speed and agility, and lands onto his feet and slams his left fist right into the ground. Enough to leave a small crater. Hoping that will distract them Terry levels his right hand and then from his right hand instead of Batarangs comes a ball as he throws a smoke bomb down where he is and it instantly turns into a thick opac smoke. Unlike Batman's Bombs These have a new and improved formula, thicker, denser, and much longer lasting. Nightwing blinks at the sudden smoke, he looks ot the Red Hood, "What's the situation?" he asks as he leaps into the air somersaulting over the smoke trying to get a look at hwere the oddly dressed Bat went. Before Hood can fight, he needs to get the hell away! He wears a metal mask, but the filters only hel pso much as he back flips out of the way and dodges under a car that is lifted in the air for repairs before sliding out the other side. "How should I know? Some Batman-Wannabe sitting in Batman's chair, and it just pissed me off!" A heartbeat later, "Sorry for indirectly getting you stabbed by Batwing." Wait, NOW he's going to say sorry after how long?! Well, apparently Nightwing having Red Hood's back made him feel even more guilty for what happened to him from Batwing, while he was umm..dressed as him? Or something. Anyway! Moving on! "I need a bazooka. I WANT a bazooka." "BATBOYS! KNOCK IT!" The commanding cry comes from the stairs where Carrie Kelley, aka Red Robin aka really, really, really pissed as hell is standing not yet joining in the fray as she plants her hands on her hips glowering at the trio. Smoke or not she was not happy at this point. The alarms had triggered her to come down and now she found absolute chaos. She hadn't come unarmed, though, as her green bow was held with the string drawn back and a single arrow notched in preparing to let fly if need be with the sleep gas. If it took that to stop them, she was quite apparently prepared to do so. Bruce Wayne was finishing up at Waynetech when his watch started to make noises. He looked at it and his eyes tried not to widen. Explosions, gunfire, something was very wrong in the game. "Excuse me ladies and gentleman, there's been an emergency at home. I will have to conclude this call early and tend to it. My nine year old son has broken his leg," Bruce inclined his head to a monitor. On the other end four individuals from different parts of the world gave their understands. He quickly killed the computer and began to move quickly. Patching into a private signle he chimed in, "Red Robin, Batgirl, Black Bat. Oracle. Robin. Nightwing. Batwing. Code Red. Gun fire. Explosives. Move. NOW!" the last word was almost snarled out. He was angry but more at himself. Someone had gotten in the cave that wasn't supposed to be. At least there was one security protocol in place. Yes, it was experimental but what choice did he have? No one was reporting what was going on. He wasn't close to the cave to do anything. So this was the last resort. Pressing a button on his watch he waited to see what would happen. Everyone in the batfamily knew Bruce loved his toys. Yet no one asked what happened to the old stuff? Equipment big and small had to be shelved away for newer and better. That didn't mean the old things didn't have their uses. Today was going to show just one of those uses. In the darkness of the cave something stirred. Metal gears made noises before two lights pierced the darkness then a "Ca-Chunk," followed by a second "Ca-Chunk," then a third. Something was moving and it was big. Stepping from the darkness was the answer of what happened to one of the old Bat-mobiles. The face plate was turned into a head. Bruce gave it a body and it towered at a good ten feet. Those eyes moved and found the two sources of violence. A arm extended and fired a ball toward Jason. Suddenly the ball opened into a net with the means to embed into the ground. When the bot saw Jason was neutralized it looked to Terry and gave him the same treatment. The machine wasn't going after Nightwing oddly enough. Dick could have thanked time for that one. Same with Carrie as the machine didn't go for him. They were in the ship's memory banks as "Not a Threat." Obviously someone had yet to update the files. When the machine stopped moving an intercom like bit turned on. "You have one chance and only one chance to talk," Bruce was speaking through the com channel this robot had access too and he sounded VERY angry. He didn't know the threat, but knew the Batbot had neutralized it. "Talk. -NOW!-" Yes, when people had a tendency to shoot wildly in his batcave and make things explode Bruce became a bit...testy. That was like defiling his holy ground. As Terry had Jumped out of the way when the Smoke enveloped him he was working on Hiding. When the sound of Carries Voice comes out He can hear the thunking steps and Then when he turns to assess the situation listening from the point of View of Jason and Nightwing As one of those balls is launched at Terry it impacts him as he is about to say, "Carrie! Tell them, Omph.!" and Terry is pinned to the wall with the net." Terry recognizes THAT machine. Although it was designed for someone to wear as a suit. "Jason Todd set off every alarm in the Cave on his arrival, and when he saw me drew his guns. After I told him to put them down HE SHOOTS at me!" Terry is mad! But even though he is pinned against a wall he will bring out his claws and blades from the Suit. Terry is not ready to slice out of the Net right now. Even though his suit is strong enough to rip and the blades sharp enough to slice through with ease. Nightwing stops moving at the sound of Batman's voice, "Nightwing here, arrived to discuss other business saw Jason fighting an unkown Bat-suit, thought it might be connected to the matter I can to discuss." he gives the report in a clipped almost military manner. He looks to Carrie and says, "Next time I call ahead." He hadn't thought to do that earlier. He turns to face the netted Terry still on guard the images of one of his close friends still in the hospital prominent in his mind. "I'm telling you ALL to quit it. This is NOT the appropriate action for any situation -in the cave-!" Carrie keeps the bow drawn back a moment longer as she can't see everything with the smoke, but the clamor of clanking feet and Bruce's voice was at least a welcome sound. Finally lowering the bow she aims it toward the ground with the string loosening slightly in the process. Another step is taken down the stairs as she lets out an annoyed hiss of breath. "Jason, I introduced you to Terry at Ted's Gym--Remember?" Granted not much had been explained but the family resemblance had been uncanny, and she did say that he was 'with her.' There just hadn't been time to give more explanation. "Nightwing, you've been gone awhile. There's things to catch up on. And Terry... You should just know better." "Tell that to the guy shooting at me Carrie! Do you honestly think he would listen, Oh I'm the son of the old man from another time and reality?" Terry scolds her. Red Hood flips his knife after being net pinned and slices through it. The netting is no stronger than Batman's grapple line so his knife slips right through with ease. "Oh yes, because I totally saw his face, and when did Terry equal...what's his name? John Doe?" He sounds angry. "Obviously, how the hell am I supposed to know who he is when not even Nightwing does? He's just some damn Batman wannabe, that I'm not about to just let sit in that chair where he doesn't belong!" And then he points a finger toward the big robot, "You use that thing against me again old man, and I'm dropping Deadpool in here while wearing a Batman suit. See if anyone recognizes him with a 'special' helmet on." And then Red Hood states, "So...who is this ass hole anyway? Or you just magically want me to guess? Maybe the old man forgot to wear a condom, AGAIN. Who's your mom? Lady Shiva this time? Or maybe Catwoman? I know...don't tell me..." And then Terry, kinda tells him? There is a distinctive pause, and then, "Sure you are. Can I just kill him now?" "ENOUGH!" Bruce actually raised his voice like a father would have to his children that were bickering in the backseat on a family roadtrip. "Terry, you -should- have known better," his voice was a mixture between being upset and disappointed. "Dick, welcome home. Talk to Kory, she's worried. We all have been," it was only a few days ago that he had a heart to heart with the alien. She was worried about where he had been. Bruce was too. His worry prompted their impromptu meeting. He had heard everything people had to say, "Carrie, remove Jason's weapons. Terry depower the suit and hand it to Nightwing. No one leave the cave until I'm there. Batman out." The signal had cut out and moments later the Batbot moved to the darkness from whence it came. Everything on it powered down. A good five minutes had passed before Bruce started to step down into the cave. His black business suit, white button up shirt and red-tie were a foreign sight to the cave. He always tried to wear the costume or workout gear when entering the cave. Today was a rare and unexpected surprise. His blue eyes scanned the crowd, "This doesn't happen again," the words were cold and neutral. "Understood?" Terry at that point, points out to Carrie and to Bruce. "See what I mean." Slicing through the net with his own claws and blades he will reach up to pull off his cowl. Even with the sideburns, moustache and Goattee he has Bruce's features. Looking over at Jason, Terry glares knives at him. But he reaches for his belt and starts to turn a dial and then begins removing it. It takes Terry a few moments to get out of the suit which leaves him in shorts and a tank top. Folding it up he will place it in a neat pile. But having upset and disappointed the oldman hurts Terry more that any one here might realize. Once he has the suit in lock down he carries it over to Nightwing doing as instructed. When Bruce enters into the room Terry had started to at least try to clean up the Mess that was made. When Bruce laws down the law Terry says. "Perhaps you should make sure anyone else in the family knows about my arrival. Otherwise chances are it might happen again Boss." Terry says. His tone is not sassy. "I had assumed that you informed the family Bruce. You normally don't make those mistakes." Terry Will just go back to cleaning the mess up. Nightwing accepts the suit from Terry then he nods to Bruce, "Saw her yesterday in Medbay." He does not look injured at all so it is not hard to guess who the one needing the medical attention was. He turns to Terry, "Sorry given the situation I jumped to the wrong conclusion." He does not seems talketive which means just one thing something is eating at him. Red Robin finally un-notches the arrow to slide back up and over her shoulder into the quiver that was slung over her back. It was quick to grab when heading down the stairs but she was otherwise in civilian clothes--A pair of jeans, sneakers, and a lace edged blouse which was really far comfier than one might suspect. "Right, Boss," she agrees even if he doesn't hear as she heads down to stride toward Jason. Her expression was serious and perhaps even a bit annoyed as she focuses on the task at hand. Without a word she reaches out, sliding her arm along his side, to grasp and withdraw the gun at the small of his back. While standing in front of him she just meets his gaze with the gun held up in front of her. The safety is clicked on and she thumbs the release for the clip before pulling the slide back to bounce out the one in chamber. Once it was suitably emptied she stuffs the gun down her cleavage to free her hands up again intending to take more weapons off of him. "Next," she requests expecting him to offer more over. She knew he was armed to the teeth. And Red Hood doesn't make life that easy. "Left front pocket, it's another explosive. You can keep that one, maybe make a nice trick arrow out if it," he suggests to Carrie, lifting an arm to make her reach in herself. The knife he had earlier had been slipped away..somewhere. She would have to find that damn thing. He is armed to the teeth, with throwing knives, explosives, at least one more backup gun, and who knows what else! "Come on...you really should make this more interesting for me. Attract more cuddly bears with honey and all that. Except, I'm not so hairy." He steals a look through his helmet at Terry. "That one has stuff growing on his face, like fungus." Yep...Hood and Carrie are still working on that 'disarming thing' by the time Batman arrives, but Carrie is keeping Hood distracted so he doesn't cause real michief! Walking calmly to Dick Bruce took the costume from him. Then he went carried and waited for the guns. With all of those goodies he started to walk back upstairs, "You'll get these back when you earn them. -Both- of you," and on that note he went into the mansion to hide these things. Cassandra Cain comes out of the holographic viewing room. She hasn't been wearing her gear, and looks confused at finding that everyone is here. Apparently she didn't even hear the alarm. She pauses in the doorway with her eyes flickering around, absolutely silent, and sees what's going on. She pauses, waits, watches, then turns and goes back into the viewing room without saying a word. Didn't need to, her eye-roll was very eloquent. Turning to Dick Terry shrugs. The fact he has had the suit taken and told he has to earn it back. While terry gives no outward sign. It hurts him more that anything. "At least it wasn't Damian. You might be cleaning up a pool of blood and a body." If there is anyone in the family terry is concerned about it's Damian. Turning to offer his hand in friendship to Nightwing, "Terry McGinnis. Cira 2050" "Damian doesn't kill unless he needs to, and he knows not to," Carrie shoots back quickly, defensively, as she casts a glance over her shoulder at Terry. It was perhaps too quick a retort from her but Jason was also needling at her. Looking back to him with a scowl and red face she glares at him. "Take the helmet off, already," she blurts. Nightwing nods and shakes Terry's hand, "Dick Grayson, from now." He then says. He thten turns to Carrie, 'You briefed anyone else about the situation?" he asks her. He looks over ot Jason and can't help but smirk a little, "Still have a way of making friends I see." So....Red Hood has to be careful how he walks, cause his knife is not exactly sheathed and held by the inside wasitband of his armor pants. But he lost all his other 'toys'. "Soooo...does he think I don't have more? I'm seriously confused. Damn, you guys seriously listen to everything he says?" He actually sounds like he pities anyone that does that! "If Damian lets you live, I'll be shocked." He snorts at Carrie's words. "You guys really haven't seen him as I have." But first he gives in and removes the knife he hid and puts it back into his boot. He points to Carrie, "No you aren't getting it, and no I'm not going to stab anyone with it right now." Ya, he went to walk with it and realized that thing could cut through his cup and take his balls...nope, it goes back in the boot! Though when Jason stands back up he reaches up to remove the helmet, revealing his black hair with white bangs and a red domino mask. "Friends? What's that? I think I missed that in Batman School and Assassin School." Though Jason finally catches sight of the very quiet Cassandra Cain! And a smile actually touches his mouth, "Hey kiddo. How you holding up?" Wait...was he just NICE?! Cassandra Cain activates the holographic viewing monitor again, but stops in the doorway, her eyes flickering into the room animatedly. Whatever it is she's watching is apparently fairly important to her. The new Doctor is out, but it's unlikely that Batman allows people to watch cable on the million dollar holo-system. She raises a hand at Jason, lowering it just as fast, her attention split. She does seem to be basically reacting to noise more than anything, and doesn't really answer the question posed to her. Terry doesn't even blink at Jason. Although he really has to bite his tongue on what he wants to say. But knows now is not the best time. "I have known the old man from when I was 16 years old. I discovered he was my biological father when I was 21. He lies, he manipulates, he keeps secrets. But in the end. there is no one I know I trust with my life, Absolutely. I learned to trust him Completely." That is what Terry says not in defence to himself but in Bruce's defence. Turning to Dick he asks, "So what is going on Dick?" Nightwing turns to Terry and says, "Well it is hard to explain but given your origins maybe not so much.' he hen says, "There is a group called the rime Syndicate and well they are from another reality causingng trouble here." Carrie glances at Jason when he goes on about Damian. "I know what he's capable of, and I also know he's capable of self-control. He's agreed not to kill anyone while here." Maim, maybe, but not kill. Not getting into that she merely shrugs relenting at the knife as she turns to walk off with the rest of his weapons in her arms. "Keep it. And yes, we listen when it's important to listen. This went way out of hand on many levels." After a moment she looks back to Jason with a smirk. "Behave." the moment Terry hears the Crime Syndicate. "Slag it. Well that explains what I heard." Instantly Terry turns business. "Any information on which members have been confirmed as sighted. Areas they have had confirmed movement in. Anything they have stolen or hacked into information?. I know of them, never actually encountered them myself. They showed up once or twice as did the Justice Lords." "Right, while /here/. It doesn't magically make him all "bat" better in the head Carrie." Jason rolls his eyes at that behind his domino mask, holding his metal helmet. "Na...let Nightwing's tackle have been a few seconds later, and it would have been out of hand," hinting that Dick saved Terry's life accidentally. "And I think this is where I'm out. You kiddies have fun saving the world. I'll concentrate on Gotham City." Though Jason doesn't really leave, leave, rather he heads over to Cass to see what she is looking at. He speaks quietly, "Seriously, what's going on?" But he does obey Carrie with the 'behave', even if he doesn't verbalize it. In the holo-chamber, it's fairly dark and there's basic recordings of combat going on. The recordings focus on a single martial artist, in this case Black Canary. She's fighting some thugs, taking them out with ease. Cassandra's eyes are all for her as she watches the bird do her thing, but she says, "Research," slightly abruptly, offering her left fist toward Jason. Nightwing answers Terry's question, "As of now two, Ultraman in San Francisco and Owlman in New York." he then says, "No details on what they are after." He if using the minimum number of words on the topic a clear sign the topic while necessary is not one he wants to talk about. "Stop insulting my son!" Bruce's voice rumbled from the top of the steps at the cave. He walked down the steps. Still dressed in the business suit he looked directly at Jason. His eyes were focused on the former Robin. "You have no right to talk about someone's lack of restraint. What differs the both of you is -one- thing. He's stopped killing. You haven't. Criticize when you learn more control. You have no right to do that, especially after tonight," those blue eyes went to dick. "A what? Crime Syndicate. This was the first he had heard of the news. Walking calmly Bruce went to the computer and started to drum up information in San Francisco. He pulled up an article that had the headline: "Superman Murderer?!" It talked about how sightings of Superman brought relief and joy to the city only to have eyewitness claim he attacked Supergirl and Starfire. During the battle he intentionally shot down into the city and even killed someone. Staying in his seat he brought up amateur cell phone footage of "Superman" busting into the New York Public library. The footage was grainy, but he was pulling up someone dressed in a mostly blue costume with feathered wings. His eyes narrowed. Carrie purses her lips tight as she listens to Jason continue on about Damian. She goes quiet though as she puts the weapons she took away from him in an empty weapons locker. Once it's all in there she shuts it with a hand lingering on the edge of it. Whatever thoughts had gathered she doesn't say as Bruce comes down at that point stealing the attention away. "Kory was hurt by one of them. She's recovering right now," She fills in only to add with a look toward Nightwing, "May as well brief everyone now that we're all here." Jason blinks, and then awkwardly fist bumps Cassandra's fist. "Ooookay. Is the research being productive?" But then Batman is yelling and Jason rolls his eyes, "Alright, I'm seriously out." He palms a piece of paper and slips it to Cassandra, his eyes saying 'Just for you'. And he goes to head to the vehicle circle where he left his motorcycle after that. "Give Kory my best, will you? She's the decent sort. She knows when some people just have to die. I hope she recovers fully and all that jazz." He doesn't bother arguing with Batman with the condition Damian added 'as long as he was there'. Meaning if Damian left, he left an out for himself to kill again. Cassandra Cain glances down at the thing in her hand confusedly, then slightly annoyingly at the squiggles on the paper. She puts her eyes back on the fight, stepping into the repeating hologram and tries to evade the life-sized Black Canary hologram after having memorized the moves being done, tries to evade the move and...succeeds! She lands a kick on 'Black Canary''s chin, and moves into a disarm posture as the hologram continues. She stuffs the paper into her sweat pants, assuming it'll either be unreadable from the sweat or she'll get Carrie to read it to her later. Maybe Alfred. As Bruce comes over to the computer Terry looked the data over. "There might be a way to trace the point of origins if they are. Recall the energy I was soaked in? Even if they are not using time travel, there would be some sort of energy disturbance." Nightwing nods to Carrie, "Well we don't really know a whole lot but yes Starfire," He uses one of the tricks he learned from Bruce using codenames to create emotional distance, "Was injured severly and is currently recouperating." He then says, "Like I said we have more answer then questions, I hope to go to New York shortly and learn who incountered them there and speak with them maybe they learned something." Rising from his chair Bruce walked off to a spot in the cave. He walked into a door that was always locked and no on else had access to. A few minutes ticked by as he grabbed something and walked out holding a small metal case in his hand, "We're all going. Suit up." "I had some connections in New York. Most only know my civilian identity though," Carrie explains only to add, "Janet Van Dyne with the Avengers might still be an option to reach out to at some point." She was at least serious enough that she could possibly be trusted with an identity, though she rather wished Hawkeye were still around. He'd at least met her as Red Robin, and only Red Robin. Her weight shifts uncomfortably looking around at the areas that would need work cleaning up the mess while listening to the others. When Bruce returns she nods and turns to head for the locker area where her own suit is stored. Cassandra Cain actually sticks her head out of the holo-room, turning off the projector and giving away to everyone the fact that she can understand spoken words by the way her eyes are on Batman with enthusiasm! She somehow has a batarang in her left hand and her Black Bat mask in her right, though she had neither on her earlier. Dashing for the outfits, she starts to get ready, desperate to see some actual action for the first time in over a week! Gave Cassandra a single nod. Was she ready? Probably not. Cassandra was needed. Every hand was needed on deck, even Jason. "Get ready everyone. Terry, take my first costume." His eyes scanned the room looking to see if there were any others needed anything. Nightwing nods, "Alright. Ready to roll." Dick looks around, "Looks like we got the band all together.' he comments as he looks back to his car, "Travel arangements?" Terry will start to get the costume Bruce indicated to him. "Boss, File GS-XT3 has the final design for my secondary suit. We should get it built as soon as possible. Tell goes to get changed. "To be honest Nightwing, I wore your current suit when my primary was damaged enough to need repair." Terry gets in the outfit and gets it properly adjusted.